greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Suicidal Tendencies (Episode)
Suicidal Tendencies Synopsis DIGGLE MARRIES LYLA; THE SUICIDE SQUAD RIDES AGAIN: It’s celebration time as Diggle (David Ramsey) and Lyla (Guest Star Audrey Marie Anderson) get married. However, Deadshot (Guest Star Michael Rowe) interrupts their honeymoon and tells them The Suicide Squad has been given a new mission rescue United States Senator Joseph Cray (Guest Star Steven Culp) from a hostage situation in The Republic of Kasnia. Amanda Waller (Guest Star Cynthia Addai Robinson) breaks down the mission and introduces them to The Newest Member of The Suicide Squad, Cupid (Guest Star Amy Gumenick). Meanwhile, Oliver (Stephen Amell) learns about Ray’s new Atom Costume and the two have a heated stand off. Felicity (Emily Bett Rickards) and Ray hit a rough patch. Jesse Warn Directed The Episode Written by Keto Shimizu. Summary As the best man, Oliver arrives late for Diggle and Lyla's photo session for their second wedding, but fifteen minutes early for the wedding. Felicity and Ray arrive and Diggle greets them, and then gets a call from Lyla. Their minister, an army chaplain, has been deployed overseas on short notice and they're short a minister. Ray offers to officiate, explaining that he's a minister but declines to provide any details. Ray conducts the ceremony and Diggle and Lyla exchange their own vows. They kiss and go to the reception, and as they dance, Oliver watches them. Laurel comes over and Oliver notices that she's wearing a cast, and she says that her new trainer is female and overly enthusiastic. However, she refuses to tell Oliver who it is. Felicity comes over and apologizes to Oliver for bringing Ray, and he assures her that it's okay. He says that Ray is a good guy and is happy that Felicity is happy. A news report comes in on the new Arrow killer and the team realizes that something is up. The team goes to the lair and watch Quentin hold a news conference. The Arrow killer has murdered eight criminals, but Laurel insists that they haven't corroborated that Arrow is responsible. Ray then gives a statement saying that he plans to dedicate all of his resources to bring Arrow to justice. A shocked Felicity tells Oliver that she didn't know Ray was going to do that, and they figure that Ra's is responsible. Oliver puts Roy and Felicity to work tracking down the head of the League, but tells Diggle and Lyla to go on their honeymoon and leave the battle to him and the others. Diggle and Lyla go out to their limo, and find Floyd Lawton aka Deadshot waiting for them. He says that Amanda has a mission for the Suicide Squad and they go to A.R.G.U.S. headquarters. Amanda tells them that terrorists attacked a hospital in Kasnia during the opening and took Senator Joseph Cray and the other attendees hostage. The hospital was Cray's project, and he was there to make sure everything went smoothly. Amanda tells Lyla that the Squad will be extracting Cray. Rather than let Lyla go on her own, Diggle tells Amanda that he's in, and she introduces their new Squad member: Carrie Cutter, aka Cupid. At the lair, Roy arrives as Oliver finishes practicing with a sword. He says that he's tracked down a big drug shipment and the team figures that Ra's will go after it. However, Oliver points out that they're going after the League and tells Roy that he'll handle it on his own. The Squad arrives in Kasnia and proceeds on foot. Carrie questions Lyla about her wedding and talks about how she plans to marry Arrow, while Deadshot warns that love is a distraction for people like them. Lyla gets satellite readout on the hospital and tells Diggle that they're only extracting Cray. Diggle is shocked and says that they have to get the other hostages out, but Lyla refuses to discuss it and ruin their honeymoon with an argument. Several years ago, Floyd returns from overseas deployment. His wife Susan greets him but their daughter Zoe is hesitant to greet the father she barely recognizes. She backs away and Susan tells Floyd that Zoe just needs some time to get used to him. Felicity spots Ra's on the roof of the warehouse via satellite surveillance and warns arrow. When he gets there, he finds the fake Arrow killing the drug dealers. Arrow shoots the impostor in his chest and the man pulls the arrow out and tosses it aside. The hero takes on the fake Arrow and unmasks him, and realizes that it isn't Ra's. Two more assassins wearing Arrow costumes attack and the hero takes out all three men. Maseo arrives and warns his former friend to embrace Ra's' plan for him. He then uses a smoke bomb to escape with his men. Outside the warehouse, Ray in his Atom battle suit flies up. He scans through the walls with a radio graph and spots Arrow. He then uses Felicity's facial recognition software to confirm that it's Oliver beneath the mask. The next day, Felicity arrives at Ray's office and he tells her that he knows Oliver is Arrow, and that he knows she has been working with the vigilante. Felicity insists that the killer is an impostor, but ray doesn't believe her. She admits that she used to have feelings for Oliver but they're long past that. Ray isn't convinced and says that he thought Felicity was someone who could be his partner for life. Felicity asks what he's going to do, and Ray tells her that he's going to keep her promise and bring the vigilante to justice. In Kasnia, Deadshot takes out two of the terrorist standing guard outside the hospital. The rest of the Squad go inside and Deadshot follows them inside. A drunken Floyd is trying to make supper for a terrified Zoe. Susan arrives and points out that since his return, Floyd has been unable to keep a job or socialize. She says that he needs to talk to a professional, but Floyd screams at her that no one can understand. Floyd grabs his wife and draws his gun, and says that he killed people in the war and that it was the only thing he knows how to do. Susan begs him to stop and Floyd gets hold of himself. As he backs away, Susan calls 911 and says that her husband has a gun. At the lair, Oliver tells Roy that the arrows the impostors are using are identical to the ones that he uses. Felicity arrives and tells them that Ray knows Oliver is Arrow, and that Ray has built a battle suit. Oliver wonders when Felicity was going to tell him, and Felicity wonders what they're going to do after Ray talks with the police. At the station, Ray shows Laurel his radio graph scans, but she points out that they arrested Oliver once before for being Arrow and he was exonerated. The CEO figures that Oliver deliberately set up the arrest to throw suspicion off himself, and quickly realizes that Laurel is protecting Oliver because she's Black Canary. Laurel warns him that Oliver can win a lawsuit against Ray if he claims that he's Arrow. Ray realizes that Laurel won't help him and says that he'll have to seek out justice on his own. At the hospital, Cray is trying to reassure the hostages when the Squad bursts in and takes out the terrorists. However, Cray draws a gun on Lyla and says that the Squad shouldn't be here. When Cupid prepares to shoot the senator, Cray fires and Deadshot jumps in the way, taking the bullet meant for the woman. While Cupid switches her affections to Deadshot, Diggle orders the Squad to retreat. They head out and take refuge in a supply room, and Diggle gets supplies to patch up Deadshot's wound. He sees Deadshot's victims' names tattooed on Deadshot's skin, and the killer asks if Diggle is going to treat his wound. After a moment, Diggle goes to work on his teammate. Lyla radios for backup but can't get through to A.R.G.U.S. Cray calls her and says that the terrorists are really mercenaries that he hired to stage the entire event. He plans to use his handling of the event to bolster his ratings when he runs for President. Oliver makes an appointment with Ray and tells the CEO that he's not the killer. Ray doesn't believe him or Felicity, and figures that Felicity has an emotional attachment to Oliver that is blinding her to the truth. He promises Oliver that he'll stop Arrow. The Squad splits up and Lyla and Diggle take refuge in one room. Lyla scans the hospital and finds thermal charges scattered throughout the hospital. She figures that Cray plans to destroy the hospital, kill the hostages, and make good his escape. When Lyla wonders why they came there, Diggle says that they're soldiers and they follow orders. His wife wonders what they were thinking, going off on a suicide mission and leaving a daughter behind. Deadshot and Cupid arrives, and Deadshot tells them that they're going to all get out, and Diggle and Lyla will see their daughter. Floyd is sitting in jail when a woman comes in and says that "they" have posted bail for him. She wants to hire him as an assassin for her organization, a hive like organization, but Floyd isn't interested. The woman points out that Floyd doesn't have any other options, because families and love are a distraction for people like him. Floyd considers and then asks who the target is, and the woman hands him a photo of Andrew Diggle. Oliver returns to the lair and tells Felicity what happens. He figures that Ray will get himself killed due to his inexperience, and Felicity mutters that's what Oliver has wanted all along. Taken aback, Oliver says that Felicity deserves someone better than him, or Ray because he's just as obsessed with saving the city as Oliver is. He says that he can't be with her and save the city at the same time, and Ray hasn't realized it because he's new. A 911 comes in reporting suspected gang activity at a power plant, and Oliver tells Felicity to have Roy meet him there. When Arrow and Arsenal search the plant, they find no sign of any gangs. The Atom flies in, tells them that he faked the 911 call, and opens fire on them with his suit blasters. When Arrow opens fire, he discovers that the suit is armored. Atom stuns Arsenal and Arrow sets off a puddle of gasoline, blasting Atom into the air. The newcomer quickly recovers and fires a blast, knocking Arrow off his feet. As Atom orders him to surrender, Arrow throws a dart and takes out the suit's power pack, shutting it down. he then knocks Ray to the ground and draws an arrow, and says that if he was a killer, he'd shoot and be done with him. However, he helps Ray up instead and tells him to trust Felicity. In Kasnia, Cray's mercenaries finish planting the last of the thermal charges. Diggle, Lyla, and Cupid storm the room and open fire on the mercenaries, and Cray pulls out a detonator. He threatens to set off the thermal charges, figuring that he has nothing to lose. The Squad surrenders but Cray realizes that Deadshot is gone... just as Deadshot opens fire from the roof of the neighboring wing. The Squad take out the remaining mercenaries and then get the hostages out. Diggle calls Deadshot, who says that he has to stay where he is and cover their escape. When Diggle wonders why Deadshot is sacrificing himself, the sniper tells him to get home to Sarah. Deadshot continues shooting as the Squad takes the hostages to a truck. The charges count down to zero, and Deadshot takes out a photo of him and his family. As he looks at it, the thermal charges go off below him, destroying the hospital. Felicity visits Ray and he admits that being defeated by Arrow was humbling. She apologizes to him, but Ray says that he's the one who owes her an apology. He assures Felicity that he believes her about Oliver, and they kiss. Lyla comes home to find Diggle holding Sarah and listening to a news report claiming that Floyd led the Kasnian terrorists. She tells her husband that Cray paid off the hostages, and Amanda stopped her from going public with what they found out. Diggle tells Lyla that he's quitting Oliver's team rather than risk his life and leave his wife and daughter alone. Lyla points out that Diggle is doing good work, and she resigned from A.R.G.U.S. When Diggle wonders why, Lyla says that she wants to set a good example for her daughter. Touched, Diggle says that he's proud of his wife. When Oliver returns to the lair that night, Felicity tells him that she's meeting Ray at the mayor's office to discuss the Arrow killings. She says that Ray has had a change of heart about Arrow. After she leaves, Diggle comes in and takes out Oliver's bottle of vodka. He pours two drinks and offers a toast to Floyd. Oliver joins in and Oliver says that they have to stop the fake Arrow before he kills someone innocent. At the mayor's office, Ray tells Quentin and Castle that Arrow is innocent. Quentin points out that he isn't qualified to determine that, and Laurel argues with her father. As Castle tells them all to be quiet, Maseo emerges on a building across the street and shoots the mayor dead with an arrow. As Quentin and the others go to Castle, Maseo draws a bead on Felicity. Cast Main Cast Members *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen *Katie Cassidy as Dinah Laurel Lance *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *David Ramsey as John Diggle *Colton Haynes as Roy Harper *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *Paul Blackthorne as Detective Quentin Lance *John Barrowman as Malcolm Merlyn (Credit Only) Recurring Cast Members *Karl Yune as Maseo Yamashiro *Brandon Routh as Ray Palmer *Audrey Marie Anderson as Lyla Michaels *Cynthia Addai Robinson as Amanda Waller *Michael Rowe as Deadshot *Amy Gumenick as Cupid *Steven Culp as Joseph Cray *Erika Walter as Susan Lawton *Audrey Wise Alvarez as Zoe Lawton *Keri Adams as Bethany Snow *Christina Cox as Mayor Celia Castle Guest Stars *Carmen Moore as Woman *Laura Mitchell as Reporter *Chad Riley as Halcones Notes *Coming Soon Trivia Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4006606/?ref_=tt_ep_nx *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Suicidal_Tendencies *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Arrow_(TV_Series)_Episode:_Suicidal_Tendencies Episode 17